A day in Hitler’s bunker
A day in Hitler’s bunker sees Hitler sees Hitler planning a magnificent plan, trying to have Fegelein killed, an unfortunate Koller phone call, a stolen loaf of bread and Hitler trying to go to bed. A day in Hitler’s bunker is Hitler Rants Parodies 500th parody. The video was blocked, but was re-uploaded on 25th June 2012. Storyline 09:11 Hitler meets Himmler Hitler meets Himmler and tells him to exterminate Fegelein. 10:10 Hitler plans a brilliant plan Hitler plans a brilliant plan, but is not sure on what to plan. Steiner will be critical to the plan and Hitler will need to point at the map. Jodl objects, saying that the plan will be lame. 11:11 Hitler argues with Koller Hitler argues with Koller and shouts at him because he believes that Koller called him, and Koller said that Hitler called him. 13:35 Hitler talks to Keital about his food Hitler says that the food Keital cooked is awful and he is a crap cook. He says that Blondi could do a better job at cooking. 14:31 Hitler rants Hitler rants because he was collecting all the tokens in the Daily Reich for a free loaf of bread, only to find out that they had run out of bread. Burgdorf tells him that the Daily Reich is run by Göring, Hitler reckons that the reason he didn't get the free loaf of bread was because the fat fool had eaten them all. 15:37 Hitler's generals talk about Skeletor All of Hitler's generals ask why Goebbels is so loyal to Hitler. Krebs has a suspicion that Skeletor is gay for Hitler, but Goebbels objects. The then want Goebbels to talk some sense into Hitler as he is the only one he listens to. 17:11 Fegelein is eliminated Fegelein is arrested and is eliminated. 19:13 Hitler is informed about Fegelein Hitler finds out that Fegelein survived and rants about it, and still intends to kill him 20:30 A very drunk Bormann talks to Speer Bormann is drunk and speaks to Speer, he says that Hitler and Fegelein are now freinds and have gone missing together. 22:18 Hitler is informed by Grawitz and Günsche Grawitz waits in Hitler's office and tells him that he should stop trying to kill Fegeleein, but Hitler tells him he will not stop. Günsche then comes in and tells Hitler that trying to kill Fegelein has made things worse as he is now intestifieing his antics. Hitler then orders him to find Fegelein. 22:45 Skelator doesn't know why he's ranting Goebbels rants because he dosent know why he is ranting, he reckons that it has to do with one of the others, which causes everyone to argue. Fritzsche walks off and wants everyone to know that Skeletor is turning more like Hitler, Burgdorf tries to shoot him but is stoped by Weidling again. 23:11 Hitler rants about the day Hitler rants about all the failures that had happened that day. Fegelein still lives and Hitler blames Himmler for it. His debate with Koller had pissed him off. His brilliant plan was a failure, it seemed to be going well until Jodl ruined it. He never got his loaf of bread. 23:59 Hitler goes to bed Hitler goes to bed and while he is saying goodnight to the others. Magda Goebbels then wants to go to the Fuhrer and tell that she does not want to be married to Skeletor but Hitler tells her to live with it. Hitler then says in thought that Skeletor's stare of doom scares him. The video then ends. Category:Parodies